Distractions have always been a danger for vehicle operators, especially car and truck drivers. Distractions such as falling asleep and changing the radio station can lead to a harmless fender bender, or can cause a fatal multiple-vehicle accident.
Recent advances in technology have presented drivers with even more distractions, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, and the like.
The advent of Bluetooth technology enabled devices, through which a driver is able to talk on a mobile phone without using their hands, has helped reduce the number of mobile phone related vehicle accidents, however accidents caused by drivers using their mobile phones to send text messages while driving is still pervasive. Texting and driving is particularly dangerous because sending a text message requires that a driver divert their attention from the road, remove their eyes from the road, and use one hand to key in a message on the mobile phone. Overall, the process of sending a text message on a phone can be quite cumbersome, and when coupled with driving, can be a deadly distraction.